1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a system and program to distribute and sell information that is contained in a dynamic database and to make that information available to users by way of television broadcast media.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method and means to provide television broadcasters a customized stream of edited data and accompanying graphics that is suitable for on-air display by a television broadcaster.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventional at this time for the owner, creator, or merchandiser of data and graphics to deliver that material to a television broadcaster by e-mail or disk for on-air transmission. Graphics to accompany the presentation of such data are often generated in house by the television broadcaster to meet its specific programming and formatting requirements. The resulting media product may be presented, for example, in full screen, or in ticker or window format.
Integration of a purchased data stream by a television broadcaster into a desired broadcast format requires that the broadcaster maintain a staff and facilities adequate to perform that function. It also requires that the broadcaster select and maintain its editing and formatting software to be fully compatible with that used by its data providers.
It is apparent that a data and graphics stream that is ready for broadcast and customized to meet the needs and specifications of individual television broadcasters would avoid many of the disadvantages and responsibilities of the systems presently in use. This invention has that capability.